A place to call home
by Leigh59
Summary: Finding himself hurt in New York while working for Fornell, Tony goes to an old friend he knows he can trust. He had already put into motion his plans not to return to NCIS once the mission was finished. Friends from Blood Bloods in this story.


**None of them belong to me as much as I wish they did. I make no money at all. Only reviews good and bad, but those are the pitfalls of fan fiction.**

It was the gentle knocking that made Danny put the knife down and answer the door.

He looked at the man standing there, not liking what he is seeing at all. The man smelled of danger and looked like trouble.

"I have a message for Commissioner Reagan." He tells Danny then hands him an envelope. "I'll wait here for the answer."

Danny nods once, and then closes the door without a second thought.

"Dad, there is a man at the door, he looks like trouble he says he has a message for you." Danny finishes by handing his father the envelope and waits.

"What is it Francis?" His own father asks.

"I don't know dad." Frank answers then puts his glasses on. He opens the envelope and takes out a single business card, an old one. One of his own when he was a rookie. On the back of the card he can see a child's handwriting two simple words. Officer Frankie.

 _He thinks back and remembers, he can see the child in his memories writing the two words. The child that gave him nightmares and sleepless nights for a long time, A child that he could never truly forget. It must be over twenty- five years ago, he was called to the hospital to take a report of a case of suspected child abuse. He talked to the nurses and the doctor before he talked to the child. From the initial report from the medical staff the ten year old boy was alert and adamant that he had fallen out of a tree that no one had hit him. But it was the look in the boys eyes that told the true story one of pure terror mixed with pleading that he believed the what the boy was telling him. He knew walking in to the ER bay that the boy was going to lie. Just from his name, money talks and in this instance, he wished the boy had come from a poor family. It was not the first time the child's name had been reported to the police. Frank knew his hands were tied, unless the child talked there was nothing he could do. The police had learned that lesson well one of their own was now no longer working because he thought he could fight and expose the truth. It had cost him his job and almost his marriage. He handed the child his card and told him to hang onto it just in case, after watching him write Officer Frankie on the back of the card, then hide it under the covers, he left the ER bay angry, very angry at the whole mess. He knew that the child's family or what was left of his family would be there, his father dressed in a very expensive suit and a lawyer, ready to pounce and make a scene._

 _He cleared his throat before he said anything to the nurses making sure the father and lawyer could hear him._

" _You know Betty, it's not like I don't like to come see you and the rest of the ladies. The kid in there is covered with tree sap his hands, arms and feet. I even saw some on his neck. That should have given you a clue." The nursing staff did their part as well as the doctors. It was all they could do, play act. He remembers when he got off shift that night he went to church and said a prayer for the child after lighting a candle._

Frank looks up, exhales softly. "What does he look like?"

"Six, two. About one eighty more lean than fat, good looking and green eyes. Like I said he looks like trouble."

"Well if he came to me then he is in trouble, but not of his own making."

He goes to the back door and opens with it without any trepidation of danger at all.

The man looks at him and smiles. "Officer Frankie, or should I say Commissioner Reagan."

"Come in Tony." Stepping aside he lets Tony enter his kitchen, carefully observing the man as he walks.

"I won't stay long, four hours tops, I hope. I just need a place to regroup and I need to make a couple of phone calls."

"You don't look so good Tony why don't you sit before you fall down."

"Thank you sir." He sits at the small kitchen table then pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. He is soon joined by Frank carrying two tumblers with a healthy shot of whiskey in each. He is followed by the senior member of the family carrying his own drink.

"I take it that the Op is finished if you're here."

"All done, just the paperwork and I'll do that tonight, Commissioner."

Danny looks at his father then at Tony. "What Op?" Before he can say anything else he watches as Tony pulls out his belt buckle knife. Danny tries to jump in and take it from him fearing for his father's safety. Only to be stopped by Frank mid-grab.

Tony looks at Danny and grins. "I won't hurt your father I owe him more than I can ever repay. I just need to disable the GPS chip in this cell." Tony tells him honestly.

He swallows the shot of whiskey in two gulps before he takes another cell out of his pocket he hits a number for speed dial. Having nothing to hide he put the cell on speaker, mainly so Danny can stop hovering and stand down.

"Dr. Mallard speaking." Is the greeting he hears he can't help but smile hearing Ducky's voice.

"Ducky, I could use your help."

"Anthony, where are you ?" He asks with concern already in his tone.

"Ducky, if you look in the drawer where you keep your mother's silver you'll find a new cell and five hundred dollars in the silver tea chest. Take it all don't forget the charger you're going to see an old friend. Leave your work cell behind Ducky and bring your kit, please."

"An old friend you say?"

"Henry Reagan of course, a dear old friend. You two have a lot in common. The love of beautiful women, big band music and smooth single malt Whiskey. Ducky don't forget to bring a bottle when you come, just like your mother taught you."

"Anthony how did you…?"

"Did you forget just how good I am at my job Ducky, or did you buy into my act as well?"

"I am sorry Anthony, I shall be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks Ducky and use the money I left for the trip and the ride over here use. No worries it's my money not the agencies. So don't be frugal."

Frank looks at him and frowns just like he did all those years ago. "You're hurt." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, hence Ducky, he'll fix me up good as new. I'm sorry, to be a bother could I please have a glass of water?"

"I'll get it dad, but I want to know what is going on." a new voice says as a woman enters the kitchen.

He looks at his daughter and then back to Tony not saying anything at all to her.

"How badly are you hurt?"

"I'll be okay until Ducky gets here. You don't have to worry, it's not my first rodeo."

"Some things never change." Frank mumbles softly.

"At least this time I didn't lie to you." Tony grins slightly then hits another number on the cell still keeping it on speaker he does not want the trust with this man to be damaged for any reason at all.

"Agent McGee."

"I got a tip for you, cold case, my snitch got back to me."

"Aren't you suppose to be working with the FBI, Tony?"

"Do you want the tip or not Tim."

The rustle of paper could be heard over the cell as Tony inhaled then coughed slightly. "What do you have?"

"We want Yashida for assault and attempted murder." He gave him the information where to pick him up.

"Okay we'll go pick him up. How's the Op?"

Tony ignored the question keeping his end of the conversation on the topic at hand. "Call Detective O'Callaghan before you go get him, you're going to need him."

"Why? We can pick up a suspect no problems on our end."

"Because the perp's name is Steven Yashida, McGee , he was born here in the States but raised in Japan. Tim, O'Callaghan's middle name is Tanaka, he speaks Japanese fluently his grandmother taught him."

"So?"

"You read him his article 31 in English, O'Callaghan can do it in Japanese. Then he can read him his Miranda in Japanese then in English and Spanish. The LEO's want him too he likes to deal drugs on the side. Tim as officers of the court you'll both be protected if this perp cries he didn't understand. Have the cameras on and don't forget to have him sign the forms."

The tone in his voice makes him want to yell at Tony to stop treating him like a Probie. " I get it. I'll make sure we follow procedure ."

" I need you to do a favor for me."

"Okay, what ?"

Look under your monitor you'll see a key. Use it to open my desk drawers. Open the bottom left, under the blue files, you'll find two white envelopes one addressed to Gibbs the other to Director Vance."

Frank looks alarmed when Tony pushes his hand into side and groan slightly. When they hear the cell on the other end picked up again. Tony sits up a bit straighter.

Tim's voice sounds completely shocked. "You can't to this Tony."

"Yeah Tim I can, I've had it. Two SecNavs, three Directors and only one of them didn't try and use me for their own agendas. Just drop off the letters before you leave for the night, it's really a formality I've already sent a resignation letter to Vance via email, I also sent a copy to the lovely ladies in HR. The cyber guys have the factory reset cell. The armory has my NCIS issues Sig, so I'm all set. I have three months comp time on the books so they can't complain about not having enough notice."

"You can't… Gibbs will, well he'll go after you."

"The man doesn't own me, McGee. He's just my former boss, that's all. Beside he won't be able to find me. Be careful McGee and watch your back, that is the last lesson that I leave you with."

Not convinced in the least bit, Tim chuckles. "No way DiNozzo, I'll see you next week with your tail between your legs."

"Tell yeah what Tim, double or nothing, one hundred dollars that you won't see or hear from me unless I want it. After all I'm, just a dumb cop with a Phys. Ed degree right? Maybe I'll get a job teaching or become an over qualified mall, rent a cop. One thing I won't do is go back to NCIS to be used as someone's pawn." He closed that cell after that.

"You armed?" Frank asks him.

"Yes Sir, FBI issue and my personal back up. At least until I return the weapon and FBI creds to them I'm still legal. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem."

"You're a Fed?" Danny asks angrily.

"Yes, Detective Reagan I am, for now at least."

"NCIS will let the locals have the alleged criminal after your done with him?" A surprised Erin asks.

"Last time the DA and JAG worked it out. I just want to make sure all of the I's are dotted and T's are crossed. I've seen more cases tossed because of some lazy and stupid things done out of pride and wanting to keep the closure count high. Or don't you agree ADA Reagan?"

"Dad just who is this man? You seem to trust him a lot." Danny asks.

"He is an honest man and a damn fine agent and before that a detective like you."

Tony stands he takes the weapon and clip on holster out of the holster. Then hands it and his creds to Frank. "May I please use the restroom?"

Erin waits until Tony leaves the room before looking at her father. "He knows about us, I don't think I like that." Erin tells her father.

"I do, as close to burning out as he is, he still does what he has to do to protect himself."

He comes back into the kitchen holding onto his side tenderly. "Ducky should be here soon then I'll be out of your hair."

"What are your plans Tony?"

"I don't know Commissioner, I could go work for Homeland, deputy director Morrow keeps asking me to come work for him."

"Or you could finally accept my offer."

"You offered him a job?" a very surprised Danny asks.

"Yes, to the man who infiltrated and brought down the Macaluso family alone with only a phone number as back up."

"You're that Tony, Tony DiNozzo?"

"That's me." Replies as he sits back down.

The four men continue to talk, mostly shop talk for the better part of an hour, Tony spent the time drinking small sips of water and gingerly moving in his seat from time to time.

"Henry your friend said you were expecting him, a Dr. Mallard." Danny's wife Linda announces as she comes into the kitchen.

"Ah Henry how are you my friend?"

"Donald it has been a long time." they greet each other warmly, Henry smiles as he accepts the bottle of Whiskey.

"Before you two get lost in remembering old times, could you fix me up Ducky please?"

"Of course Anthony, where are you hurt?"

They watch as Tony with difficulty removes his suit jacket then his dress shirt to expose a large white bandage being held in place with tape and a clear plastic bag on his the side of his chest and a smaller one on his bicep. "It was the best I could do. I got sliced by the perp with a knife and grazed by a bullet on my arm. And no Fornell and the others don't know. Fornell grabbed the suspect and left. I told him that I had to make a personal trip that I would email my report to him."

"He agreed to this? I am surprised Tobias isn't that gullible." Ducky muses as he opens up his kit and starts to lay things out to use on the table.

"He's Italian I told him that I wanted to go place flower on my mother's grave. I hardly ever get up here."

"Which you haven't done yet?" Ducky surmises.

"Not yet, but I will."

"Would you like some help Dr. Mallard? I'm a ER nurse." Linda asks.

"Of course my dear if you wouldn't mind."

"Anthony what is this fresh scar on your bicep? It needed stitches that you didn't get." Ducky asks after examining the scar.

"Ducky that is not an injury, I did it. With enough Macallan in me, and a sharp knife, I removed the GPS chip Abby slipped in me last time I was in the hospital. I'm not one of her rescue animals Ducky, she's lucky I didn't charge her with assault on a federal agent."

" Not that I approved of this, I know Jethro did not approve of it either. I know she checks periodically how did you keep her from finding out.?"

"Like this." He takes a small bottle out of his pocket showing him the chip engulfed in a clear epoxy. "Put it in here the night before I started this last mission. Give it back to her will you, please?"

"You should have gone to the hospital for this Anthony." Ducky tells him as he starts to stitch up the wounds.

"They ask too many question and they would have notified Gibbs, something I didn't want to happen."

The Reagan family members say nothing, they just watch as Ducky scolds Tony as he works. From time to time they see Tony grimace then say something to Ducky just a bit off color and cheeky.

Ducky pulls off his gloves looks at his friend intently, "You're not coming back are you my dear boy."

"Sorry Ducky, I can't. I've had enough. I need to take care of me right now. I set everything in motion before I left. The only thing I need done which I hope you will supervise is when the storage people move my piano."

"Of course just give me the information I will see that it is done correctly."

"There will be no need, just follow Gibbs when he drives to my apartment. Make an excuse of some sort. Snowball him like you've done before."

"Well, I suppose I could do that." As a faint smile graces his face.

He looks at the new stitches and smiles sadly. "At least I have a matching pair for upper arm grazes now. Both done by Feds, isn't it just my luck?"

'What?" Henry asks.

"An FBI probie fired a little bit too late, the other is a long story best left for another time." Tony answers then slips his shirt back on.

"Thanks so much Ducky for coming and helping me out of his sticky wicket."

Ducky shakes his head in amusement as he cleans up the debris. " Anthony, you must rest."

"I know the drill Ducky, I'll be careful."

He turns to face Frank and offers his hand. " Thank you so much for helping me Commissioner. I'll be going now and get out of your hair."

Frank nods his head once frowning slightly. He couldn't help the boy so many years ago and now the man won't accept any help that would be offered.

"Young man." Henry calls out.

"Sir?" Tony answers then turns to face the older gentleman.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you come here?"

"Who in there right mind would come here, to the Police Commissioners house to look for a missing NCIS agent on loan to the FBI?"

Frank holds out the old business card giving it back to him. "Just in case you ever need a friend."

Tony looks at the card and smiles, his eyes full of mischief. "Watch your back Officer Frankie." Frank chuckles as the door closes with out making a sound.

"Dr. Mallard will he alright?" Erin asks.

"Anthony will be fine, he is a survivor, cheeky at times and he has a habit of turning up when you least expect it. No need to worry young lady."

* * *

"What the hell is this McGee?" Gibbs shouts as he picks up the letter on his desk.

"Tony called yesterday. He asked me to put it on your desk one for the director too."

He reads the letter them storm out of the bullpen taking the stairs two at a time he is met on the mezzanine by Vance holding an identical letter.

"I want him back." Gibbs shouts.

"To late. He sent his letter to HR first they have already processed it and filed all the necessary paperwork. It's a done deal."

"Over my dead body."

Shouting to McGee to get Abby up here he sits back down the tosses the empty cup in the trash with a growl.

"Gibbs, Gibbs what wrong?."

"Do that thing with the GPS that you stuck in DiNozzo."

She gulps and tries to look innocent. "I know about the chip Abby, so do it."

She sits down in front of Tim's computer and types away frowning when she can't get a signal.

"My goodness Jethro, I could hear you yelling two floors away!"

"DiNozzo, gone. Abby is looking for him."

"I see. Which reminds me. Abigail, Anthony asked me to give something to you."

He pulls out the small glass bottle and hands it to her. "He wanted me to tell you that he is not one of your rescue animals and you are lucky that he didn't charge you with assault of a federal agent."

"Gibbs? You have to find him. I have to explain that I did it for his own safety."

"I'm going to his apartment, McGee you run his cards, find him."

"Jethro wait I'll come with you, just in case it is all a mistake of some sort."

A growling and very angry Gibbs walked back into the bullpen two hours later.

"Did you find him?" A distraught Abby asks. "We can't find anything it's like he has dropped of the face of the earth."

"Gone not a trace the only thing there was his piano and the movers came while we were there. Ducky insisted that we stay and make sure the job was done correctly. Well it is a very valuable piano, can't fault him for it."

"If you need me Jethro I will be doing paperwork."

"He's gone, get to work, McGee cold cases, tell Bishop when she comes in. Abby go to work. I'm going for coffee."

* * *

 _Four months later._

"Commissioner the new Homeland Security senior agent is here to meet and greet. He says that he has been assigned to your office as a liaison. Here is his letter of introduction." Detective Baker waits until he has opened the envelope. She is surprised when she that her boss is smiling and chuckling slightly.

"Show him in please."

"Good morning Commissioner Reagan." Tony says as he offers his hand.

"I would say I'm surprised but I'm not, Ducky did warn us. So how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, not one scratch on me. You and the family?" he replies with a smile.

They talked for thirty minutes then Tony left going to his own small office he shared with three other agents.

Surprisingly apart from the weekly reports he came to deliver, Frank never saw him or any of the agents under him. Tony kept him informed of both kinds of chatter real and planted rumors. But he kept everything strictly business he found it a bit disheartening, but he understood why.

Time passed like it always does, with fall came Thanksgiving, only to be overshadowed by the holiday music and decorations that were everywhere you looked.

It was his police force and he liked to be informed about everything that was going on with his men. When he heard about how Tony had absconded with one of his men and his rookie partner he wanted to know why. He ordered the man in question to come to his office, use your power wisely if you have it. In this case he needed to know just what Tony up to.

A sharp knock brought him out of his thoughts. "Officer McKinley is here Sir."

"Thank you Baker, you can leave for the day."

Frank looked at the man standing at attention in front of him six foot six inches over two hundred pounds of muscle. Adam McKinley looked like a mountain. "At ease, officer McKinley, take a seat."

"Thank you sir." Frank waits until the man is seated before he says anything else

"I understand you did a little work with Agent DiNozzo."

" It wasn't really work. It was more of a favor for a friend but it did lead to some good information ."

"You should start with how you came to be so friendly with agent DiNozzo."

"Tony came to the station and introduced himself. I found out later that he has been going to all of the stations to meet and greet . Letting us know if we hear anything and where he could be found."

Hearing this didn't surprise him at all after all Tony started out in the rank and file as a beat cop.

"My neighbor's son was hanging out with the wrong kids causing trouble, he overheard his son talking about a big bang. He got worried, he asked me what he should do. I called Tony we met at a little diner. Tony told him that he would help, but he had to trust him and not interfere, that he would be not touch his son in fact he could be in the same room the whole time. My neighbor agreed then we got in touch with the fathers of the other two kids. It was all set, he would show up at their houses with me and my rookie. We asked Davis to help out too, we needed the extra car and unies to make it look good.

We got hem into the interview room, the boys in the chairs the fathers behind them. I was standing at the door, looking."

"I get the idea officer."

"Tony came into the room the dropped a file on the desk. He didn't smile, he glared at them. Anyway. . .

" _I'm Agent DiNozzo from Homeland Security. I've been hearing chatter about a big bang. Now the more my I try and find out more about the chatter the more the chatter point to you three. Now this is how it's going to work I'm going to ask questions and you're going to answer. Now if you refuse to answer, you can go spent the night at Rikers and we'll try again tomorrow. I would put you in juvie, but this sounds like national security so I want the extra protection for you. But there is no guarantee once word gets out that you might be trying to pull another 9-11. So what's it gonna be, talk to me or a bus ride. Being fifteen and in Rikers is not something that I would like to experience."_

"He slammed his hand on the desk it made so much noise it even startled me. Two of the boys were so scared they wet themselves the other looked smug. Then they started pointing the third saying it was all his idea. Tony frowned then talked to the fathers of the two youngest. He told them to take them home and talk to them a few extra chores wouldn't be such a bad idea either. He waited until it was just last boy an his father. He motioned to the father to sit. I've never seen anything like it Commissioner, he didn't talk he just looked at the kid and waited him out. Turns out the whole big bang was a prank of tossing firecracker onto the dance floor. Tony, agent DiNozzo laid into the kid but good. Asked him if he was stupid or something, that you just can't do things like that. It could have caused a riot or worse. That he was lucky that it was him that that caught the case. Any other agent would have tossed his butt into a boot camp for juvenile offenders without any hesitation. He told the dad he was a good man and a good father that he trusted him to take care of things, the right way.

After they left I asked him why he took the time when he was so busy. Tony just sighed rubbed his face. He told me that he would rather scare the piss out of a kid now than to have to chase down a homegrown terrorist later on. They were luck this time it was only kids being kids, but his job is to check every inkling of chatter.

"What was the lead, he got?

"Oh the name of the man who is selling fireworks. Tony told me that anyone with know-how can turn fireworks into something deadly, bigger bang for your buck. He chuckled then turned the name over to the ATF, he said that they could deal with all of the paperwork. He had enough of his own."

Frank has a ghost of a smile pass his handsome face then he then writes something on a pad of paper on his desk. "Will that be all sir?"

"Thank you office, you're dismissed."

"Thank you sir, and Merry Christmas."

Taking his time Frank made his way down three floors stopping just before he got to an open door that leads into a medium sized office.

"Tony, are you sure we can take off and come back on Monday?"

"Yeah sure go ahead, it's quiet enough, if anything happens over the weekend I'll asks one of the Unis for help."

"Tony, you do realize it's Christmas Eve tomorrow don't you?"

"Is it?" He looks at them and shakes his head slightly. "It slipped my mind, go on have fun enjoy the family."

Frank watches as his team leaves nodding his head as they walk out. Not believing a word of it he steps into the office and sees Tony is standing in front of the window, his head is bowed down. He can hear him speaking softly to himself " _Pater Noster"_

Frank lowers his own head as Tony continues to pray in Latin.

He is not surprised when hears Tony ask him. "Can I help you Commissioner?" Before he even turns around.

"Do you always pray in Latin?"

A small laugh escapes as Tony turns around, "My Grandmother taught me to pray in Latin. She said Anthony, God hears all our prayers but sometime the old ways are the best. Habit I guess, I don't go to Mass. I've broken seven of the ten big ones, hopefully if I pray enough he just might forgive me. You didn't say, how may I help you?"

"Just wanted to check in see if everything going well."

"You need to work on your facial expressions Officer Frankie. We're good here no chatter per se and hopefully it will be a busy weekend with lots of things that need my attention. Oh and thanks for the use of your interview room."

Frank chuckles he realized that his ruse wouldn't fly. "Goodnight Tony." is the simple response that Frank gives him before he leaves. To anyone else he would have offered an invitation for a meal even a sandwich. But this man, his friend has learned how to protect himself, the walls are too thick to accept the offer. A delivery of a hot fresh meal that was sent on Christmas day was another matter altogether. The man was just too polite to refuse a gift like that.

* * *

.

The middle of February was cold and wet snow just wouldn't go away. Tony and his team caught a case of four marines and six civilians smuggling a dozen men and women, and drugs into the country. They had formed a network of people to make things work smoothly it worked for sometime until one of the men wanted more money. They had been caught because of a deal gone bad. Two of the marines were dead the other two in jail waiting to be sent down to NCIS. The civilians they handed over to the federal court system.

It was early just after seven thirty when he got back to his office. Having a pile of paperwork to work through not to mention he had to get ready for an undercover sting he was working on. Hoping against hope that he can manage to slip in a two hour nap somewhere. Picking up his cell he smiles as he thinks about the man he is about to call.

"Doctor Mallard, how may I help you?"

"Hello Ducky?"

"Anthony how are you?"

"Doing good, a bit tired and you?"

"I am well, should I be worried about you being so tired this early in the morning?"

"No, Ducky I just came back into the office after working all night. That's why I'm calling you. You're going to be getting a call to come to see me. This time for work not for pleasure like the last time you came and spend the weekend with me."

"Are you hurt young man?"

"No just tired. I do have two marines, I double tapped, for you. And two living ones for what ever MCRT team is on duty this week." Before Ducky has a chance to reply he hears the airlock being broken on the doors to his domain. Looking over he sees Gibbs walk in and looks straight at him.

"I see, thank you very much for the information. If you can think of anything else please let me know."

"I take it the Gibbs just walked in. I don't know if I'll be able to see you later I'm working another lead right now. You could always slip him a sedative in his coffee Ducky, just think of the peace, and calm in the squad room."

"Quite right, I'll look forward to seeing you next month Nigel."

Ducky hears a full joyful laugh before he closes off the call. In turn bringing a smile to his face.

"Duck we have a case we're going to New York, hopefully just for the day Homeland busted up a ring smuggling people and drugs, two Marines are dead two waiting to be brought back here."

"I will need a few minutes to gather my things Jethro."

"We are leaving at one, it is the earliest military flight leaving for New York. No need to waste money on commercial when we can fly on the military flight for free."

"I'll be ready Jethro. Now I can finish with our current guest."

"If you need McGee to help you carry your kit, just call."

" Really Jethro I am perfectly capable carrying my medical bag."

* * *

Gibbs absolutely hated waiting for anything. They had their men but the agents from Homeland would not release them to NCIS until all of the paperwork was filled out in triplicate. Only then would all of the evidence transferred to them as well.

"Well let's get this over with McGee, find out where we have to go."

"On it Boss." Times like these make Tim realize that maybe he should take a page out to Tony's book and leave. The stress was killing him and his stomach was always in knots.

They were soon two floors up and walking down a corridor, Gibbs didn't bother to knock when he read the sign on the door. He just barged in like he always does. He sees four desks two on each side all of them facing the middle and a large table in front of the window with files, maps and covering it. Filing cabinets on each end against the wall.

On the walls he sees more maps clipboards, and two televisions on one just with news the other weather both with the volume down low.

Seeing on man sitting at a desk directly on his left, his arm in a sling. He growls slightly. "I'm Gibbs, NCIS, we need to fill out paper work so you can release my prisoners."

The seated agent stands up, hands him a file and then points to the desk across for him.

Gibbs hands the file to McGee then goes to the large table to see just going on. He looks to his right and see a small stapler sitting on desk out of the way but still within reach.

Picking up the small Mighty Mouse, he looks at the seated agent. " Where is he?" Gibbs asks with barely contained anger.

"Who? Tony? He should be back soon, he said something about green card ring that he needed to make contact with."

Whistling is what could be heard a happy tune in the corridor getting louder by the second.

Seeing a man walk in, he is wearing black work boot and a pair of jeans that have seen better days, as he is pulling off a well worn, slightly soiled, heavy-duty sweatshirt over his head. Talking at the same time. "Hey Josh got the groundwork set, we'll need some cash, five thousand I'll call Morrow get the ball rolling. Carlos stopped for food for us and coffee, I'm frozen to the bone." Pulling the sweatshirt complexly off his head he stops moving as he looks straight into Gibbs' ice blue eyes.

"Agent Gibbs." Tony acknowledges simply. He looks over to McGee and nods his head in greeting.

Hearing soft footsteps behind him Tony turns and smiles as he sees Ducky standing there.

"Ah Anthony, how nice to see you. So this is where you ended up."

Offering his hand to the older man. "Hello Ducky, it's nice to see you again." Ducky looks at his friend carefully. "You should use your inhaler Anthony your breathing is a bit off."

"I know Ducky I just got in, I'm running on four hours sleep." He steps around Gibbs going to his desk after tossing the sweatshirt then he takes off his bullet proof vest tossing that on top of the sweatshirt.

Exhaling deeply he rubs his shoulder then rolls it carefully. Sitting down he pulls out a first aid-kit digging around he get the two things he needs a pop ice pack and a pair of tweezers. None of this goes unnoticed by either Ducky or Gibbs

"Do you need assistance Anthony?"

"No Ducky I'm good just a wooden splinter."

"I've finished Jethro I just need to fill out some forms for this office, I believe."

"Ducky use the desk next to Josh, he can assistance you with the right forms if needed." Tony tells him.

Thanking Joshua for the forms Ducky gets comfortable in the seat, as comfortable as he can in an office seat.

Ignoring Gibbs, Tony can see the man getting angrier by the minute as he picks up his cell and sends out a quick text. Before he can say anything he watches Tony pick up the desk phone and place an call, just as he is about to rip the phone out his hand he hears Tony ask to be connected to assistant director Morrow. Grabbing the inhaler from the top drawer of his desk he shakes it.

" I need a second sir, you're on speaker." He says then takes a hit off of his inhaler.

"Tony I'm surprised to hear from you so soon."

He reaches for a sweater on the back of the chair and slips it on over his head before he says anything. "Just wanted to touch base sir, we set up a meeting with the man selling green-cards. I'm going to need five thousand cash mixed bills, by next Wednesday for the down payment." once the sweater is on he pops the ice pack and slips it in placing it on his shoulder knowing the sweater will help keep it in place.

"I'll make sure the money is sent to you, is the team from NCIS there yet?

"Looking at them as we speak, Ducky is filling out forms so is agent McGee."

"Gibbs is there too I take it."

"Yes sir. He is waiting for me to get to finish my report I imagine he wants his pound of flesh, too."

"He can wait. When is Carmen getting back?" Hearing Morrow, Gibbs crushes the empty coffee cup he is holding then tosses it into the nearest trashcan

"One more week, her mother is moving here no reason for her to live in California all alone. Her daughter and grandchildren all live here. They just have to finishes packing and making sure the funeral home finishes with all of the paperwork for her dad."

"If she needs more time, tell her to take it."

"Already did."

"Good, now you finish the reports then go home you sound like shit, and Tony take tomorrow off."

"Yes sir, right after I make sure NCIS has all of their paperwork in order."

He hangs up the phone then looks at the door when he hears a gentle knock.

"Tony, I brought Dr. Ducky a cup of tea." Ducky looks up upon hearing his name he can't help but smile when he sees a real cup in the young lady's hand.

'Thank you so much young lady." Ducky says as he takes the cup from her.

"No problem Dr., my mother would take away my teapot if I ever drank tea out of a paper cup. I'm just two doors down if you want anymore. She hands Ducky two small creamers from her other hand and a few packages of sugar.

"You going to stop stalling DiNozzo?"

"Wasn't aware I was stalling agent Gibbs."

Gibbs starts to take a step forward only to bowled over by two men one an six foot Latino man built of solid muscle, the other man slightly shorter and with a aura that still screamed military.

"You just had to didn't you? You couldn't walk away like any other normal person." Carlos tells him with mock disgust.

"Would you believe I tripped?" He asks as he looks up with a triumphant look on his face as he hold the tweezers tightly with his other hand.

"You get hurt? If you got hurt my father is going to be angry." the shorter of the two men tells him.

"Just a wooden splinter all gone. Carlos, Danny I'd like you to meet Dr. Donald Mallard, Agent Gibbs he's the lead agent of MCRT, NCIS and Agent McGee he works for Gibbs."

After mutual exchanged of head nods Danny sits on the edge of Tony's desk watching as Tony packs away the first aid kit.

"Two things Danny, get MacIntyre, that rookie a new training officer or you're going to lose him. He's good Danny he's got the fire, if you don't he'll leave he's too good to lose. If it was my decision I'd put him with Mike Davidson and his crew."

"You think he's that good?"

"Oh yeah, no doubt. Five years he'll have his own team."

"What's second thing?"

"I would imagine it's about me finding out what happened." A new voice answers as a tall man enters the small office. Tony, Josh, Carlos and Danny all stand.

"Commissioner Reagan, how can we help you?" Tony asks.

Frank walks up to Gibbs. "You must be agent Gibbs. Pleasure to meet you." he says offering his hand.

"Dr. Mallard are you going to see my father while you're here or is this strictly business?"

"Strictly business, I'm afraid Francis. Please send him my best."

"Next time you trip, try not to takeout any more of my doors. See the doctor if your shoulder still hurts Tony."

"Yes sir."

"I'll talk to MacIntyre. Danny don't you have work to do?"

"Yes Commissioner."

"Tony lunch at my house on Saturday, I want to go over a few things with you."

"I'll bring the sandwiches Commissioner."

The men watch as the Commissioner leaves the office as silently as he came. " Francis looks well." Ducky observed

Knowing that Gibbs is not going to put off much longer Tony grabs a light jacket from the back of his chair. "Gibbs care to join me for coffee?" He tosses the ice pack in the trash on the way out of the office.

Gibbs follows Tony through the corridors then through police station on the first floor. He wasn't in the least bit surprised to see and to hear all of the greetings that Tony received as they passed by.

The men didn't talk as walked, as much as Gibbs wanted to slap Tony he knew that in reality he couldn't he wasn't in his own house.

* * *

He bid his time as they waited for the waitress to return with their order he watches as Tony nods and silently greets the people as the come into and leave the sandwich shop.

'Thanks Alice." Tony tells the waitress.

"Anytime Tony, and in case no one has told you today you look like shit, you need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm going home right after I talk to this agent, I promise." He tells her with an eye twinkling smile.

"Right, and I have a million bucks in the bank, I wait tables for the fun of it." She quips back.

Tony sips some of his tea watching as Gibbs takes a sip of his coffee as he glares back. Picking up half of the toasted muffin he slides the plate with the other half over to Gibbs. "Alice is in Law school, her husband is a LEO, SWAT."

He eats the muffin in three bites then washes it down with two swallows of coffee. "You left." Gibbs grunts out.

"It was long past time, besides I was tired of being used." Tony answers softly then puts a piece of the muffin his mouth.

"You've never had trouble doing special assignments before, why now?"

"Simple it was a compilations of things. I had enough, I do more work here and arrest more criminals than I did working for you. Here I make a difference, here I'm respected and my opinion counts, I don't have to hide or play the fool and no one questions my orders."

"It was your own fault."

"I suppose part of it was, yours too, playing one team member of off the other might be your way of making things work, it works for you. Here we all have equal input we work as a team and when things go to hell I take the heat, when things go good they get the commendation."

"You still should have stayed three four years top, it would have been your team."

"No it wouldn't have, Vance does not like or trust me that much, McGee would have been given the team and you know that."

Gibbs schools his features he knows that Tony is right Vance would have made Tony quit, and in the long run and McGee would have been made leader of MCRT.

"Just because of a few undercover details, you threw away your job?"

"I told you it was everything, as for the undercover work I do more now than I did for Vance or anyone else at NCIS. The difference being I have good backup and all of it is sanctioned. Nothing get swept under the carpet. And I'm never left holding the bag if it all goes to shit. The skill sets that I have work better here than they ever did with you."

Gibbs just looks at his former partner gathering his thoughts as he takes another swallow of his now tepid coffee,

"Look Jethro, I don't hate you. I like and respect you. You taught me a lot more than I realized. But this is what is best for me, for the first time in a long time I'm putting me first. I met a really nice lady and sometime in the near future if all goes well I would like to marry her."

"Tony, I'm. . ."

"Don't break one of your rule on my account, you are more than welcome to come and see me when ever you want. Ducky has the address, he is still my doctor. He fills and send me my meds and when I go and see Brad I spend the night at his apartment."

"All this time Ducky knew?"

"Of course you try and hide something from that man he likes to give me shots when I don't need them." Tony says as he shivers just from the thought of being jabbed with hypodermic.

He drains the last of his cup and stands, smiling as he tosses some bills on the table. " I have to go If I don't get some sleep soon I'm going to be of any use to anybody. Ducky has my new cell number, if and when you do come up to see me with Ducky, can you bring a hammer and a screwdriver? My house, yes I bought a house good deal it was in foreclosure, is old and it needs a few odds and ends taken care of. You'll like it has a fireplace and a full basement."

Gibbs can't help but be proud of his former partner. He had grown and was no longer the fledgling that needed to be directed and taught. He does have lots of comp time coming to him and he could use a break from it all. Maybe a few weeks away would do him good. He thinks to himself as he mentally assembles a toolbox.

* * *

He knocks on the back door, he only has to wait a few minutes before it is answered.

"Tony, come in." Henry tells him as he steps to one side.

"I brought food I hope that you're hungry Mr. Reagan."

A frowning Henry shakes his head. "I've told you before call me Henry."

"Old habits die hard, manners were drilled into me from the day I was born."

"I know what you mean, have a seat Francis should be right with us."

Tony starts to unload the bag on the kitchen table once every thing is laid out including three bottles of beer.

"Get some glass down from the cabinet please Tony." Henry tells him as he puts paper napkins on the table.

Frank smiles slightly as he enter the kitchen seeing the food from his favorite Deli.

Talking at first is kept to a minimum as the men eat to quell their hunger.

"I see that you are in one piece, I take it that Gibbs went back?" Frank asks.

"Yes, he went back with his prisoners and Ducky with the bodies."

""You did talk to him, you're not the kind of man that would let things go without clearing the air."

"Everything is set and by this time Ducky would have told him that I was injured on the last undercover that I did for the joint mission. He gets angry when I get hurt."

"I've read your file, you get hurt a lot. Mostly from protecting others. Like slamming into an out of control suspect taking out a door in the process."

A grinning Tony shrugs . "No one was hurt Officer Frankie, the perp calmed down and the unis did their jobs."

"Except your shoulder."

"I've been hurt worse."

" Are you ever going to take me up on my offer and work for me?"

"If I work for you I can only work in the city, If I stay working for Morrow I can work everywhere. I'm damn good at what I do and I really don't want to change. But if you want me to give a few classed to your new rookies I'd be happy too."

'Okay I can work with that."

"Can you work with your security beefed up for a week or two? I've been hearing chatter about you, nothing set in stone just mumbling. I already talked to your team they agree with me. So you really don't get a choice I just wanted you to know."

"He's got you there Francis. I knew I liked him from that first day he showed up bleeding and hurt."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a date tonight with a very pretty nurse."

"You are going to marry that very pretty nurse one day aren't you?" Frank asks.

"Just as soon as she passes her exams to become a nurse practitioner. I intend on asking her."

* * *

He didn't talk to Gibbs on any given schedule, he'd text I'm fine if there was news about any trouble in the New York area. Or he'd call and give a heads up if there was any chatter or news having to do with the Marines or the Navy.

One of the reasons he bought his house was because it had a driveway and garage. Parking in New York was a nightmare, by having his own place to park he avoided this problem all together. He had become very good at backing into his driveway and then into the garage without any difficulties at all. It made leaving on rare emergency calls on the early morning hours easier.

He doesn't bother to put the light on as they are all on timers. He tosses his suit jacket on the couch then sits on the recliner pulling his tie as he get comfortable then he exhales deeply. "Shakespeare was right, the first think you do is kill all the lawyers." He says into the empty room.

"I thought I taught you never trust lawyers." Gibbs says walking into the room he hands Tony a beer.

"Hi-ya boss been here long?" Tony asks opening the beer.

"Not long Ducky went to get some food, he said the state of you pantry and fridge were deplorable."

"You gave him some money right? I still have the same safe and you know the combo to it."

"Yeah I gave him some money."

"Good, sorry been a long day. I really hate court."

"How did it go?

"Slam dunk like there was any doubt."

Gibbs nods his head. "You need furniture in the spare bedrooms."

"I bought some they just need to be built, I have them stored in the basement just haven't had the time." he answers yawning.

Gibbs plucks the beer out of Tony's hand before it falls.

"How is he?" Ducky asks after peaking into the living room.

"Good, just a long day."

"It is a nice house isn't? You didn't happen to notice that the house next door is for sale?"

" I saw it Ducky, just like this one the house is in foreclosure."

"Do you know what I enjoy most about this city Jethro, Everything is close by, the museums, the art galleries and all of the specialty stores. They even have a few store that cater to ex-pats like myself. "I wonder how much it is?"

"If we sell our homes, we'll have money to spare to fix any odds and ends like Tony calls them. We can leave it to Jimmy even put his name on the deed right from the start. If I know Tony he'll want his own M.E. someone he trust and can rely on. The way things are going he is going to be moving into a bigger office and getting more agents under him."

"How do you know?"

"I had lunch with Tom Morrow last week didn't I mention it?"

"He'll hate us living so close."

"No he won't because I saw the ring that he's going to a special lady I also saw the framed ultrasound picture on his dresser. Grand-Ducky.

"Well in that case.. . " Ducky starts to say.

"In that case I'll pay half of the cost of fencing in the two yards so that our children can play and stay safe. So what for dinner I'm starved?"

Gibbs smiles slightly and tips his head. "And that proves my point you are the best agent I've ever worked with."

The end.


End file.
